


Who's the mother?

by twomilkmen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomilkmen/pseuds/twomilkmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beans is surprised to see his old friend, Ging, at his door one night, carrying something that changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the mother?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short; I'll hopefully be adding more chapters soon!

“Please.”  
I stood in my doorway, open-mouthed. Before me stood Ging, his hair messily tucked into his turban, holding a pile of cloth in his arms. A man I admired and respected above all others. And this very man had come to me asking for help.   
“You're the only one who can help me.”

Ging had helped me so many times when I was first starting out.

“I can't think of anyone as nurturing and motherly as you! Beans, it has to be you!”

I resolved myself. I would do everything I could to help him. “Ging-san.” I began. “I would be honored to help-- Wait, nurturing and motherly??”

Just then, the pile of cloth in Ging's arms began to cry. Ging looked at me helplessly. “Beans, I have no idea how to take care of a child. Please help me!”

\-------------

“Pfffffftt!!!”

I took the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into two cups. It had taken a run to the nearest store to buy a bottle and baby formula and half an hour of calming the baby down before the little guy had finally fallen asleep. Now that it was just me and Ging, I was determined to drag some answers out of him. I passed him a mug of tea and sat across from him at the table.

“Okay, Ging-san.” I began. “I have a few questions I'd like to ask you.”

Ging just sighed. “Yeah, I figured you'd start asking questions at some point. I guess we'll get out of here now.” Ging stood up and began to walk over to the baby that was lying on the sofa.

“Wait, wait, wait!” I quickly jumped after him. “You don't want to answer questions that much?”

“It's a pain.” He responded.

“Hey, I helped you calm him down! At least allow me to ask one question!”

Ging turned to face me. He nodded. “One question. That's all.”

Shit. There were so many questions swirling in my mind. How could I choose? Where had he been the past two years? Where did he get a baby? Was it his child? Why did he come to me?

I chose to ask the question that had been bothering me the most. “Ging, who is the mother of this baby?”

“Mother?” He said. Ging looked at me, his eyes serious. “Wouldn't that be you? You're the one that fed him.”

I stared at him, stunned. Did Ging even realize how babies are made?

“Hmm, yeah. You make a good mother.” Ging nodded to himself. “Okay, it's decided. You'll be the baby's mother from now on.”


End file.
